Hermione Granger
'Hermione Jean Granger' Hermione Jean Weasley (née Granger), was born on 17 September 1979, was the daughter of muggles Mr and Mrs Granger, who were both dentists in the muggle London. She learned, at the age of eleven, that she was a witch and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione began attending the school on September 1 1991 when she was eleven, almost twelve, and was sorted into Gryffindore house 'First Year At Hogwarts' Hermione was a couple of weeks away from turning twelve when she boarded the Hogwarts Express in 1991, where she met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley while helping Neville Longbottom find his pet toad, Trevor. Hermione demonstrated a knowledge and talent with magic beyond most of those her age, despite having only recently discovered that she was a Muggle-born witch. She wished to be a Gryffindor or a Ravenclaw, and her wish was granted considering she did get sorted into Gryffindor. She soon proved to be the best in all her classes, eager to please the professors and to help others learn, albeit in a bossy way that made it difficult for her to make friends. Hermione attached herself to Harry and Ron, following them around and trying to prevent them from breaking school rules and getting into trouble. On one night, she followed them as they were leaving Gryffindor Tower to duel Draco Malfoy. They were chased by Argus Filch into the third floor corridor — forbidden to students — where they came face-to-face with Fluffy, a three-headed dog belonging to Hagrid. Later on, she argued that her spying was to their benefit when she pointed out the dog had been standing on a trap door, which Harry and Ron had not noticed. The friendship between the three was solidified when, on Halloween in 1991, the three were forced to confront a mountain troll. Unaware that a troll was on the loose in the school, Hermione had spent that day crying in the girls' bathroom after overhearing Ron making unkind comments about her. The troll made its way into the bathroom she was in, and Harry and Ron came to her rescue, saving her. When Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirell arrived at the scene, Hermione covered for the boys, claiming she was fighting the troll because she had thought that she could fight one, having read a great deal about them, and that Ron and Harry had merely come to help her escape. From that point on, the three students were best friends. The incident with the troll was by no means her only adventure in that first year. During the first Quidditch match, Hermione set Professor Snape's robes on fire when she thought he was jinxing Harry. In the spring of 1992, Hagrid, a friend of Hermione's through Harry, managed to procure a dragon egg. Hermione along with Ron and Harry helped Hagrid care for the beast which Hagrid named Norbet. When the dragon was discovered, Hermione and Harry helped smuggle it out of the school to some friends of Ron's elder brother, CharlieWeasley. During the night, they were found and given detentions. Fearing that Lord Voldemort would return if the Philosopher's stone, which Harry, Ron, and Hermione had divined was hidden in the school, was stolen, Harry decided to steal the Stone first. When he told Hermione that he could go on alone, she rebuffed him. After the trio passed Fluffy, it was Hermione who freed Ron from a patch of Devil's Snare he had dropped into by conjuring fire. She later got herself and Harry through a challenge involving a Potion Riddle. Hermione used her logic to figure out the riddle and let Harry go forward without her, as there was only enough potion for one person. Later, at the Farewell Feast in the Great hall, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville were all awarded extra House Points for bravery and heroism, which won Gryffindor the house cup 'Second Year At Hogwarts' Before she started her second year, Hermione wrote several letters to Harry, all of which were intercepted by Dobby, as the house-elf wanted Harry to believe that his friends had forgotten him in order to prevent his return to Hogwarts. She and her parents also accompanied Harry and the Weasley family to Diagon Alley to shop for school supplies. It was during her second school year that Hermione first encountered the prejudice and hatred surrounding her blood status, when Draco Malfoy called her a "filthy little mod-blood'' after she told him off for insulting the Gryffindor quidditch team. Hermione had never heard the highly offensive term before, but others present had and lashed out at Draco. Fred and George Weasley lunged at him, and Ron even tried to hex him, but it backfired, as his wand had been damaged. To help Hermione feel better about the incident, Hagrid urged her not to think about it, pointing out that she was a talented witch, regardless of what bigoted people said about her muggle-born status. Hermione surprised Harry and Ron with her obvious crush on Gilderoy Lockhart, who became that year's Defense against the dark arts Professor. She scored full marks on the first quiz in his class, which contained only questions pertaining to Lockhart's books. In fact, she went as far as to doodle hearts on her D.A.D.A. assignments, not knowing until later that he was, in reality, a self-obsessed fraud. On Ha lloween, Hermione attended Nearly Head-less Nick's death party with Harry and Ron. While heading back upstairs, she followed Harry, who claimed to be hearing voices. They discovered the caretaker's cat petrified and the walls vandalised. Hermione began spending all her free time in the Hogwarts Library after she saw the vandalism on the corridor walls indicated that the Chamber of Secrets had been re-opened, hoping to read about the legend, but she could not as all the books were checked out. Hermione shocked everyone when she actually interrupted Professor Cuthbert Binns during a History of magic lecture and asked him for information about it; this was the only known time when a student asked the boring professor a question, and the class was interested in what he had to say. When Harry proposed the theory that Draco Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin, Hermione went even further by daring to check ''Moste Potente Potions out of the library using a note from Professor Lockhart, in the desire to research Polyjuice potion. She hoped that they would be able to obtain a confession from Malfoy. She brewed the potion in Moaning Murtle's bathroom, as no one used it. Hermione also risked serious consequences when she stole potion ingredients from Professor Snape's cupboards that were needed for the difficult potion. Hermione was unable to join Harry and Ron in the ruse with Polyjuice potion because the hair she got from Millicent Bulstrode during their scuffle in the duelling club was actually the hair from her cat. Hermione grew hair and a tail and had to stay in the hospital wing for weeks. Harry and Ron however, were able to use the potion she brewed to transform into Greggory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. They learned that Draco wasn't the heir of Slytherin. Months after her recovery, she suffered another incident. Hermione was petrified by the baskilist. She survived because Penelope Clearwater told her to look around corners with a mirror before going anywhere. Although she had been petrified, she still helped Harry and Ron, as they found a piece of parchment in her hand that said pipes, and they realised that was the way the baskilist was getting its way around the school. Harry was able to defeat the Baskilist and save Ginny Weasley. She was cured with the Mandrake restorative draught. That summer, Hermione went to France with her parents. 'Third Year At Hogwarts' Hermione adopted a cat and named it Crookshanks, while in Diagon Alley in 1993. At the beginning of the school year, Professor McGonagall gave Hermione a time turner to double up on classes. This was kept a secret. When Harry received a firebolt for Christmas, Hermione reported it to Professor McGonagall, thinking it was from Sirius Black. The broom was taken from him for inspection, which caused a rift between the two friends. She was also not talking to Ron because he accused her cat Crookshanks of killing Scabbers. Hermione devoted herself into helping Hagrid defend Buckbeak, the Hippogriff after it attacked Draco Malfoy. The trio reconciled after Hagrid told Harry and Ron how disappointed he was in them for putting the firebolt and Scabbers infront of their friendship with Hermione. They apologised to Hermione, but she was angry over Lucius Malfoy, as he managed to get Buckbeak put to death. This caused Hermione to lash out against Draco and even slap him in the face. That year, Hermione found that Professor Lupin was the best Defense against the dark arts teacher they'd ever had. Hermione worked out that Lupin was a werewolf, based on the fact that his boggart was the full moon. Hermione decided not to tell anyone about him being a werewolf because he was a great teacher and she didn't agree with the prejudice many held against werewolves. Divin ation was a subject that Hermione found to be uninteresting and had no respect for. She dropped the class after Professor Trelawney unknowingly insulted her. On the day of Buckbeaks's execution. the trio went to console Hagrid. While there, she discovered Ron's Rat Scabbers. They soon left and witnessed the death of Buckbeak. Scabbers then bit Ron and ran away. While chasing after the rat, they were attacked by a black dog, which then dragged Ron into a tunnel beneath the Whomping Willow. Harry and Hermione hurried after them, eventually ending up in the Shrieking Shack, where Sirius black, whose animagus form was the black dog, confronted them. They were soon joined by Professor Lupin, who was acting strangely, and Hermione told Ron and Harry of her belief that he was a werewolf, which he confirmed. It was revealed that Sirius was framed for the betrayal of James and Lily Potter, they learned that the true traitor was Peter Pettigrew, who had been in the form of Ron's rat Scabbers. Once it had been decided that they would turn Peter into the authorities, the group left the Shrieking Shack. When the full moon appeared Lupin transformed into a werewolf and Peter attacked Ron and fled. To protect Harry, Sirius transformed into the dog again. Harry and Hermione hurried to help Sirius after hearing him moaning, then hundreds of dementors appeared and descended on them to capture Sirius. Harry told Hermione to think of a happy memory in order to cast a Patronus. They were both unable to cast one. As Harry conjured an uncorporeal Patronus, Hermione passed out leaving Harry to fight the Dementors alone. Harry held them off for a while but was eventually overwhelmed. The Dementors were about to perform the kiss on Harry, Hermione, and Sirius when a mysterious figure cast a Patronus charm to repel the dementors. Harry and Hermione awoke in the hospital wing after being rescued by Severus Snape who conjured stretchers for Hermione, Harry and Sirius. After realising that Sirius's soul was to be destroyed by the dementors kiss and receiving vague though instructive and useful instructions from Dumbledore, Hermione used her time-turner to return herself and Harry to a time earlier in the evening. They used this opportunity to rescue Sirius and Buckbeak as it was hinted by Dumbledor e that more than one innocent life can be spared. While waiting she discussed their saviour with Harry, and when Harry realised that it was him, she claimed that none but a powerful wizard could have conjured a patronus to drive away the many Dementors. As evidenced by her assertion that time-travelling is extremely dangerous, Hermione took great personal risk to save Sirius and Buckbeak. At the end of the year Hermione returned her Time-Turner, claiming it caused too much trouble and that she would drop a few subjects instead. 'Fourth Year At Hogwarts' Before her fourth year at Hogwarts, Hermione spent much of the summer holidays at the Burrow with Harry and Ron, sharing a room with Ginny Weasley. With the other Weaskey's, they attended the 1994 Quidditch world cup in August. After the game, the communal camp-site was set upon by death eaters. Hermione, Harry, and Ron fled into the woods and witnessed the casting of MorsmordreInitially. Initially caught up in the chaos surrounding the effort to catch the caster, she took exception to the accusations levelled against Harry, and the many wizards' treatment of the house-elf Winky who had also been at the scene. Once at Hogwarts, Hermione began a crusade for the liberation of House-elves by beginning the Society for the promotional of elfish welfareor what she and the group called S.P.E.W, having been appalled Bartemuis Crouch's abusive treatment of his house-elf Winky. This did not earn her any popularity, as most believed that house-elves enjoy their work; indeed, even the house-elves did not like her campaigning. Harry, Ron, and Neville Longbottom only reluctantly joined, mostly in order to prevent Hermione from nagging them about it. Hagrid as well as Fred and George Weasley refused to join on the grounds that it would upset the house-elves, though Fred did tell Hermione how to get into the Hogwarts kitchens, where she spoke to Dobby and Winky. Hermione considered the former to be a good example of a free elf, and tried to comfort the latter about being sacked by Crouch, but Winky soon became upset by Hermione's claims that house-elves deserved to have holidays and wages, along with the other elves. After the events surrounding Harry's name coming out of the Goblet of Fire , Hermione was the only student who believed Harry's innocence; in fact, she accepted his story without question. Even Ron was suspicious that Harry had cheated in order to gain more glory, creating a rift between the two for some time. Hermione helped Harry for the Triwizard Tournament by teaching him useful spells, such as Stupefy, Impedimenta and accio and tried to get Harry and Ron to talk to one another multiple times. At this time, Hermione unknowingly attracted the interest of Durmstrang Champion and Bulgarian international seeker, Viktor Krum for her intelligence, unconventional beauty, and the manner in which she declined to hound him for autographs, unlike other girls. Krum began following Hermione to the library and other places around Hogwarts, and even asked Harry if it was all right for him to pursue Hermione. He eventually asked her to attend the Yule Ball with him, and she accepted, not telling anyone but Ginny Weasley. When the pair arrived, many were stunned and jealous. Hermione wore robes of floaty, periwinkle-blue material and her hair in an elegant knot at the back of her head. The attention to her appearance was unusual, and she received many positive remarks on it. Hermione commented that she had used sleek-easy hair potion but that it was too much work to use it every day. Upon seeing Hermione with Krum, Ron was overcome with jealousy. Hermione intended for Ron to ask her, but his invite was insensitive and at the last minute. The two rowed about it in the common room, in which Hermione revealed that he should have asked her instead of Krum, but Ron misunderstood the point. After that, the two were seemingly more polite, although Ron continued to show dislike of Krum. Hermione was chosen as a kidnap victim for Krum during the Tournament's Second Task, something that she subsequently endured teasing over. She was taken to the bottom of the Black Lake to await rescue from Krum, who donned a half-shark transfiguration, Krum managed to rescue her and carried her to the surface, where he revealed to her later that he never felt this way about any other girl and asked her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer. Rita Skeeter a journalist for the daily prophet and unregistered Animagus, was hiding in beetle form in Hermione's hair during this conversation. Hermione had previously told Skeeter off for printing horrible lies about Harry and Hagrid angering the journalist, who wrote a scathing article on the "the devious Miss Granger," claiming that she was toying with both Harry and Krum's affections and possibly brewing love potions. In the words of Ron, Skeeter was making Hermione out to be a Scarlet Woman. She had previously reported Hermione as Harry's stunningly pretty...girlfriend by likely twisting and sensationalising the words of Colin Creevey and thus used this as the basis for the article. Although Hermione found the lies ridiculous, some people believed them and started sending Hermione hate mail, and even Molly Weasley treated her coldly until Harry corrected her. Hermione found this irritating and vowed to get revenge on Skeeter for the trouble she caused. On the ride home on the Hogwarts Express, Hermione happily revealed she uncovered Skeeter's status as an unregistered Animagus and had trapped her in a jar. She kept Skeeter from writing for a year by threatening to expose her to the authorities. She single-handed drove Skeeter into poverty, gaining revenge for the pain caused to Harry and her other friends. However, with the return of Lord Voldemort and the murder of Cedric Diggory at the end of the school year, there were much more serious challenges ahead for Hermione and her friends. 'Fifth Year At Hogwarts' Following the death of Cedric Diggory the Ministry of Magic refused to accept Harry and Dumbledore's claims that Voldemort had returned, and the Daily Prophet labelled them either liars or nutters. However, Hermione and Ron believed Harry and defended him against the criticism of doubtful classmates. Though occasionally Harry vented his frustration at them, Hermione and Ron stuck by him. They also wanted to become members of the Order of the Phoenix, but were not allowed to because they were under-age. Hermione helped exterminate 12 Grimmauld place, which served as headquarters for the Order, and was immensely relieved when Harry was acquitted of the charge of having used under-age magic. Also before returning to Hogwarts, she and Ron learned that they had been appointed prefects for Gryffindor house and received badges. She took her position very seriously. Once the school year began, Hermione resumed some of her activism on behalf of house-elves, though she was not as intense about S.P.E.W as she had been the previous year. She learnt how to knit socks and hats for the house-elves and hid them in Gryffindor Tower. The elves found this attempt at freeing them insulting, and they stopped cleaning the Tower at all Dobby, already a free elf, was the only one who enjoyed the gifts. He took everything Hermione had made and cleaned the Tower by himself, a fact which Hermione did not know. Meanwhile, it was not long before Hermione realised that the Ministry of Magic had decided to interfere at Hogwarts. Delores Umbridge a cruel, falsey sweet Ministry employee with a personality like "poisoned honey", was appointed as the new professor of defense against the dark arts. She refused to teach students practical defence, focusing only on theory. With this being the case, Hermione decided that Hogwarts needed a competent teacher and, together with Harry and Ron, founded Dumbledore's Army, a secret organisation in which students would gather after classes and be taught practical defensive spells. She suggested that Harry be the teacher; though he originally thought the idea ridiculous, he consented to teach the class. One of the many spells Hermione learned was the Patronus charm hers took the form of an otter. Hermione also became one of the few people brave enough to call Voldemort by his actual name. However, Hermione made the mistake of arranging the first meeting to take place in the Hog's head, as opposed to the Three Broomsticks, which Sirius, appearing in the Gryffindor Common Room fire, would've made it a lot more harder for anyone to overhear. Willy Widdershins, who was in the Hog's Head, went to Umbridge, who instituted Educational Degree number to forbid any type of students groups from being formed. The D.A. brought Harry into greater contact with Cho Chang. Hermione gave Harry advice on Cho and girls in general. In an effort to combat the lies being told about Harry, Hermione also arranged for an interview during a Hogsmeade visit with Reeta Skeeter to be printed in the Quibbler telling his side of the story. Despite being banned, it became the magazine's best-selling issue of all time. It was Hermione's brilliant spell-work that ensured the security of Dumbledore's Army. She created coins enchanted with the Protein charm, an advanced spell, as a method of communication, and jinxed the club's attendance sheet to give any tattler a horrendous rash on the face, which would spell out "SNEAK" in painful boils. This is exactly what happened to Marietta Edgecombe later in the year when she betrayed the D.A. to Umbridge. When Harry learned that they could not find a counter curse, he swelled with pride at Hermione's jinxing ability. Hermione was not exposed at that time, but later she was brought to Umbridge's office by the Inquistorial Squad. Late in the fall of that year, Hagrid who had been missing for the entirety of the school year, returned to Hogwarts. Hermione, Harry, and Ron ventured down to see him immediately even though it was after curfew. Hermione was aghast at the injuries Hagrid had sustained and greatly curious as to his story. She was almost caught when Umbridge called on Hagrid that night. Months later, Hermione and Harry learned why Hagrid was perpetually bruised and cut. He had brought his half brother, Grawp back from the giants. Just after their class took their O.W.L.S, Harry had a vision of his Godfather being tortured by Voldemort in the Department of mysteries. Hermione was worried that it was a trap and convinced Harry to try to contact Sirius before doing anything rash. To that end, she accompanied Harry in an act of solidarity as he sneaked into Umbridge's office to use the floo network with the assistance of Ron, Ginny, and Luna Lovegood, but they were ultimately caught. When Umbridge threatened to use the Cruciatus curse on Harry during questioning, Hermione interceded, coming up with a lie that she and her fellow D.A. members had been building a weapon for Dumbledore. She successfully lured Umbridge into the Forbidden Forest, where the toad-like villain was carried off by a herd of centaurs. Hermione had predicted that the centaurs would let her and Harry go, since they did not insult the centaurs and were young enough to be considered "foals." However, the centaurs were already enraged by Umbridge and were further angered when Hermione admitted that she had hoped that they would drive Umbridge off, being insulted that they were thought of to do the bidding of humans. They were about to carry the two students off as well, but Grawp stumbled onto the scene and a fight broke out between the giant and the herd. This allowed Hermione and Harry to escape and meet up with Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville who had escaped from the inquisitorial squad. The six students flew on thresals to the Ministry of Magic to try to save Sirius. Hermione's fear turned out to be justified, as Harry's vision was a ruse designed to lure him to the Ministry to obtain a prophecy Voldemort sought. As soon as Harry did this, the six D.A. members were surrounded by Death Eaters and a battle ensued. Hermione stunned Nott when he grabbed Harry, thus freeing him and causing Nott to be injured by the collapsing shelves of prophecies. She later stunned another death eater and silenced Antonin Dolohov before he could alert the other Death Eaters to the group's location. She was critically injured by the curse Dolohov subsequently struck her with, but made a full recovery. Hermione was challenged in more ways than one that year when she met Luna Lovegood, whose belief in many things without logical grounds baffled Hermione. However, the two became friends after accepting one another's differences. 'Sixth Year At Hogwarts' Hermione achieved high academic prestige in her O.W.L.S's, recieving eleven. She got outstanding marks on all of them except Defense against the dark arts, where she recieved an Exceeds Expectations, which annoyed her and Ron found funny. By the time they arrived in Hogwarts, Hermione's romantic feelings for Ron had become apparent, and she was upset when he and Lavender started flirting. Hermione and Ron's friendship relationship suffered greatly in their sixth year, when Ron became envious of both Hermione and Harry who were invited to be members of the Slug Club, a group of students favoured by potions Professor Horace Slughorn, while he was ignored. He was mollified when Hermione revealed that she was going to ask if he wanted to attend Slughorn's christmas party with her, and the two seemed on their way to a romantic relationship. However, during an argument with his sister, Ginny humiliated Ron about his inexperience with the opposite gender and told him that Hermione had kissed Viktor Krum during their earlier romance. Ron subsequently began treating Hermione coldly, much to her bewilderment. He became even angrier with her when she believed that Harry slipped Ron Felix Felicis assist in his quidditch-playing abilities, despite having believed it initially himself, accusing her of having no faith in him when it was discovered that he had not been slipped the potion at all. All of this culminated in Ron beginning a very public relationship with fellow Gryffindor student Lavender Brown. Hermione was so furious and heartbroken that when she discovered this, she conjured a flock of canaries to attack Ron (after which she broke down and cried on Harry's shoulder) and for the first time, she indirectly confessed to Harry that she was in love with Ron, and the two ceased being on speaking terms. Harry offered to accompany Hermione to the aforementioned Christmas party as a friend but she regretfully turned him down as she had already invited Cormac Mclaggen, an older Gryffindor that Ron despised, in order to get back at him. It backfired when Hermione found McLaggen extremely irritating and not at all a gentleman remarking that he had more tentacles than a Snarfalump plant. However, she still declined to go to the Burrow for the christmas holidays. Afterwards, Ron — who was relieved that Hermione and McLaggen's date did not go well and who was growing discontent in his relationship with Lavender — attempted to speak to Hermione, but she ignored him. The two reconciled after Ron was hospitalised due to consuming poisoned mead, an event that left Hermione shaken and frightened. By this time, Ron was visibly disillusioned with his relationship with Lavender, who had become possessive of him and called him by the annoying nickname "Won-Won." He also muttered Hermione's name in his sleep while in the Hospital wing. He began avoiding Lavender, who soon became suspicious of his relationship with Hermione, ultimately leading to an argument. After Lavender saw Ron and Hermione come down alone from the boys' dormitories (Harry was under the invisibility cloak) she had a fight with Ron and broke up with him. After Ron told Harry and Hermione about breaking up with Lavender, Harry could have sworn he saw Hermione smirk. Afterwards, Hermione and Ron were more comfortable together, and their relationship improved considerably, although a romantic relationship remained out of their reach. Hermione comforted Ron after he failed his apparitiontest because he splinched half an eyebrow, while he teased her about the instructor's praise for her flawless performance. Throughout the year, she and Ron were both sceptical of Harry's claims that Draco Malfoy had been branded with the dark mark and was up to something. Moreover, Hermione was confident that Malfoy couldn't have brought any Dark objects into Hogwarts without alerting Filch. Hermione also strongly disapproved of Harry using the textbook of the Half blood prince to get ahead in potions unfairly, though she did not turn him in. She was particularly alarmed by the increasingly dark nature of the magic in the book, such as the spell Sectumsempra. Near the end of the school year, Harry's suspicions would be proven right. Malfoy let Death Eaters into the school, resulting in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Hermione fought in the battle and remained unscathed thanks to some Felix felicis, which Harry forced her, Ron, and Ginny to drink beforehand. Also throughout the school year, Hermione as well as Ron had been informed of the content of Harry's private lessons with Dumbledore. Through these lessons Harry and in turn Hermione and Ron learned about Voldemort's horcruxes formance. That year, Hermione also mastered non-verbal magic. During the funeral of Albus Dumbledore Hermione was comforted by Ron and cried on his shoulder. Afterwards, Harry told them about his desire to drop out of Hogwarts to hunt Horcruxes, which were the key to defeating Voldemort, Despite his protests, Hermione and Ron promised to forgo their seventh year of school in order to assist Harry. Before leaving the school, Hermione was able to summon books about Horcruxes from Dumbledore's office, where the late headmaster had kept them after the subject had been banned at Hogwarts. 'Horcrux Hunt' Hermione began planning for her journey with Harry and Ron immediately. She summoned books about horcruxes from Dumbledore's office so as to learn how to destroy the items. Concerned for the safety of her family, she altered her parent's memories to make them think they were Wendell and Monica Wilkins and sent them to hide in Australia, no longer aware of their original identities, the existence of their daughter, or anything she had told them about Harry. Hermione then joined with the Order of the Phoenix in the operation to remove Harry from 4 privet drive before his 17th birthday, taking Polyjuice potion to become one of the seven Potters. Hermione flew on a Thresal with Kingsley Shacklebolt. The two fought off at least five death eaters, possibly killing one, injuring two, and were pursued by Voldemort himself at one point. In time, they arrived safely at the Burrow, where Hermione was immensely relieved to see Harry alive, but she was greatly worried when Ron did not show up on time. When he landed, she ran and nuzzled him in relief. She was saddened by the news of Alastor Moody and Hedwig's murders and disturbed by Harry's vision of Garrick Olivander's torture. Later on, the Minister of Magic Rufus Scrmgeour interrupted Harry's birthday celebrations to execute Dumbledore's will and bequeath some of his belongings to the three friends. Hermione received The Tales of the Beetle and the Bard, a book of children's stories written in runes. Even before Hermione understood the priceless quality of the gift, she was moved to tears by Dumbledore's great act of friendship. During the reading of Dumbledore's will, she also displayed her incredible store of general knowledge when she mentioned that Snitches have flesh memories, surprising both Ron and Harry, who had both believed her to know little-to-nothing of Quidditch. At Bill and Fleur's wedding on 1st August 1997, Hermione wore a a dress with matching heels. She was amused by Fred and George's stories about their late uncle Billius and shared a friendly exchange with Viktor Krum, to the frustration of Ron. She was happily surprised when Ron quickly asked her to dance, and when Krum asked a disguised Harry whether the two were together, Harry replied "Er...sort of.", which seemed to disappoint Krum. The wedding was interrupted by Kingsley Shacklebolt's Patronus who told the guests of the fall of the Ministry of Magic to The Death Eaters. Hermione was prepared to make a quick escape, immediately Disapparating herself, Harry, and Ron away from the danger. Hermione also showed great foresight and magical talent when she revealed a small beaded purse on which she had placed an Undetectable Extension Charm. Within it she had packed, amongst other things, clothing, a tent, healing supplies, Harry's Invisibility Cloak, and several useful books. They arrived on the Muggle Street, Tottenham Court Road, where Hermione suggested they enter a café. However, minutes later Hermione unknowingly triggered the Taboo curse that was placed on Voldemort's name, and the trio were thus tracked down by Antonin Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle. After a brief but violent skirmish, the Death Eaters were subdued, and Hermione modified their memories to throw them off the scent and to maintain Ron's cover story that he was sick with spattergroit and bedridden at home. The three then made their way safely to 12 Grimmauld Place After learning from Mundungus Fletcher that Delores Umbridge had Salazar Slytherine's Locket, one of the seven Horcruxes, in her possession, the trio formed a plan to infilrate the Ministry and reclaim the locket. Hermione drank Polyjuice potion and transformed to look like Lafalda Hopkirt, a prominent Ministry official.She was forced to sit through the trials of Alderon and Mary Cattermole, innocent Muggle-borns, right alongside Umbridge and Death Eater Yaxley. Hermione tricked Umbridge into telling her about the locket, which she claimed was a Selwyn family. When Harry attacked Umbridge in a rage, their cover was blown, but she and Harry managed to free the Muggle-born prisoners and encouraged them to flee the country while Voldemort was in power. Hermione took the locket from Umbridge, replacing it with a copy using the Gemino spell. They met up with Ron again and fled the Ministry, but Yaxley grabbed onto Hermione's arm while they were Disapparating. This forced Hermione to use a Revulsion Jinx to free herself from him, and then to take the trio away from Grimmauld Place. The locket caused great pain among the three friends due to the negative energy within. They began arguing over petty issues such as cooking, and growing moodier. The negative energy from the locket caused Ron to accuse Harry of his poor leadership. They fought physically, although Hermione stopped them before they started casting spells. Ron also accused Hermione of choosing Harry over him, causing him to be jealous and feel left out by his two friends growing friendship. By the time she got rid of the shield charm, all she could do was scream for him to come back, without success. Hermione then cried over Ron for more than a week after his departure, although she tried to hide it from Harry. Both were deeply saddened and hurt by their friend's departure, although Hermione more than Harry, as she cried over Ron's departure for weeks. Hermione and Harry soon decided to go to Godric's Hollow to see the graves of Harry's parents and to speak to historian Bathilda Bagshot, whom they believed might be holding onto Godric Gryffindor's Sword for Harry. Hermione comforted Harry in the graveyard, She nuzzled her head in to the crook between his head and shoulders and conjured flowers for the Potter's graves. The pair then went to Bathilda's house, where they were attacked by Nagini, who had been waiting for them in the guise of the old woman, whose corpse had been animated like an Inferius by Voldemort. Hermione rushed to Harry's aid, and the two of them barely escaped before Voldemort himself arrived. Hermione apparated to the Forest of Dean, while Harry was overcome with pain and visions of Voldemort's attack on his parents and him in 1981. She used a Severing Charm to remove the locket from Harry and healed the bite Nagini had given him with dittany. Harry's wand had also been broken in the foray, most likely by the Blasting Curse Hermione cast at Nagini. He was heartbroken, but not angry with her, knowing that it was an accident and that Hermione had saved his life. Harry and Hermione were reunited with Ron in the Forest of Dean, after Ron heard them talking through the Deluminator Dumbledore had left to him. Ron destroyed the locket Horcrux with Godric Gryffindor's Sword, saving Harry's life and thus receiving forgiveness from him for leaving. Before he destroyed it, however, the locket revealed some of Ron's deepest fears, including that Hermione preferred Harry to him. Hermione, however, was unaware of this, as she had been in the tent while this occurred. Upon seeing Ron returned, she screamed at Ron despite Harry trying to tell her that Ron just saved his life, and punched him until Harry cast a Shield Charm between them with Hermione's wand. She was furious with Ron for days for his abandonment, but gradually warmed up to him again. The trio then travelled together to Xenophilius Lovegood's home to ask him about the strange symbol in The Tales of Beedle the Bard. They had thought it to be the sign of the Dark Wizard Gellert Grindelwald, but Xenophilius informed them it was the symbol of the Deathly Hallows. Shortly after making this discovery, the three friends realised that Luna wasn't at home, despite it being the Christmas Holidays, and had been away for a long time. Xenophilius revealed to them that Luna had been taken prisoner by Death Eaters and that he planned to betray them in order to get her back. However, in attempting to capture them, Xenophilius made the erumpent horn in his living room explode, giving the trio the chance to hide just as Death Eaters Selwyn and Tarvers arrived. They threatened to kill Luna if they found that Xenophilius had lied about Harry Potter's presence in his home. In a remarkable show of mental and magical dexterity, Hermione concocted the trio's escape while safeguarding Ron's feigned illness and allowing the Death Eaters to glimpse Harry, so that they would not carry out their threat to kill Luna. In the spring of 1998, Hermione, Harry, and Ron were tracked down and captured when Harry had accidentally triggered the Taboo curse by a group of Snatchers, which included the deadly and fierce werewolf Fenrir Greyback, who was dangerously eager to bite Hermione. They were brought to Malfoy Manor and turned over to Bellatrix Lestrange, who immediately panicked at the sight of Godric Gryffindor's Sword. She gave away that the sword and another Horcrux were hidden in her vault at Gringotts in her panic, and proceeded to isolate Hermione and then brutally torture her with the Cruciatus Curse repeatedly as an interrogation method. Ron, who had tried to take her place unsuccessfully, was reduced to sobs by hearing Hermione scream in pain. Hermione, however, would not be crushed, and came up with a fake story that the sword was merely a copy of the real thing, a lie that Harry persuaded the imprisoned goblin Griphook to go along with. While Hermione was soon brutally tortured into unconsciousness, Dobby came to the rescue of the prisoners in the dungeon. Harry and Ron fought off Peter Pettigrew before racing upstairs to save Hermione and Griphook. They were forced to drop their wands when Bellatrix held a knife to Hermione's throat. Bellatrix eventually cut through some skin, leaving a long cut on the front of Hermione's neck. Right when Bellatrix was to slit her throat, Dobby returned and sent the chandelier crashing to the floor, enabling Harry and Ron to grab wands and Disapparate with Hermione, Griphook, and Dobby to Shell Cottage, where Bill and Fleur took up residence after their marriage. Unfortunately, Dobby was killed during this escape. Hermione, Harry, and Ron stayed at Shell Cottage for some time, where Fleur helped Hermione recover from her trauma. The trio formed a plan to break into the Lestrange vault in Gringotts to retrieve the Horcrux Helga Hufflepuff's cup, with the reluctant assistance of Griphook. The goblin only agreed to help them in exchange for Gryffindor's Sword;although loath to lose it, Hermione was strongly against deceiving or double-crossing Griphook, who was startled by the care she and Harry had shown for house-elves, since most wizards do not think highly of non-human beings. The trio reluctantly agreed to Griphook's terms. Once more, Hermione used Polyjuice Potion, containing Bellatrix's hair. She was also forced to use Bellatrix's wand, as her wand had been confiscated by Snatchers, which she very much disliked. It was determined that Hermione was too polite to really impersonate Bellatrix, but the group managed to get into the vault. After many harrowing challenges, and Griphook betraying them out of a belief that they would not have kept to their agreement, Hermione, Ron and Harry escaped on the back of the dragon that was guarding the vault, with another Horcrux in their possession. 'The Battle of Hogwarts' The trio finally returned to Hogwarts on 2 May 1998, with the assistance of Abeforth Dumbledore. They were reunited with their friends in the re-formed Dumbledore's army, who declared their wish to fight the encroaching Death Eater army. While Harry and Luna went to Ravenclaw Tower, Hermione and Ron retrieved Baskilist fangs from the Chamber of Secrets in order to use them to destroy Horcruxes, and Hermione destroyed Hufflepuff's Cup. Soon after reuniting with Harry, Ron expressed concern for the house-elves in the Hogwarts kitchens, prompting Hermione to kiss him. Ron responded with great enthusiasm, but they quickly broke apart when Harry reminded them of their objective. The trio then entered the Room of Requirement in search for Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, but were ambushed by Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Greggory Goyle. Hermione dodged a killing curse and managed to stun Goyle, and then she and Ron dragged him out of the room on broomstick as it went up in flames due to Crabbe's curse fire, which also destroyed the Horcrux. Harry, Hermione and Ron then witnessed the death of Fred Weasley which devastated them all, especially Percy and Ron. Despite their grief, the trio continued with the effort to track down Nagini, another Horcrux. On their way, Hermione incapacitated two Death Eaters who were pursuing her. She also saved the life of Lavender Brown when Fenrir Greyback became was trying to kill her. The trio was swarmed by Dementors and all had difficulty summoning their Patronuses because of the horror of their recent experiences, but Luna, Erniw and Seamus came to their assistance. Under Harry's invisibility cloak, the three made their way to the Shrieking Shack where they witnessed Voldemort have Nagini kill Severus Snape. During the brief pause in fighting, when Voldemort issued an ultimatum to Harry, Hermione comforted Ginny Weasley over her brother's death. When Voldemort and his army approached with a supposedly dead Harry, Hermione screamed in denial. The battle soon resumed, and Hermione fought Bellatrix Lestrange alongside Ginny and Luna, despite being hindered by using Bellatrix's own wand against her.When Bellatrix nearly killed Ginny, Molly Weasley took over the fight and killed Bellatrix. Hermione witnessed Harry's final defeat of Voldemort, and she and Ron reached him first, overjoyed. Hermione survived the battle relatively unscathed, only suffering minor injuries and burns she received from entering the Lestrange's Vault shortly before the battle. 'Later Life ' In 1998, Hermione went back to Hogwarts to attain her N.E.W.T.S. She was the only one of the trio to do this. By 2017 Hermione and Ron were married with two children: Rose and Hug o. Hermione is also the godmother of Harry and Ginny's oldest son, James. On September 1 2017, Hermione and Ron brought their children to King's Cross Station to see Rose off for her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardryand met Harry, Ginny, and their three children there. Hermione attained a high position in the Ministry of Magic and continued her work with S.P.E.W working for the rights of underprivileged non-humans such as house-elves. She then went on to attain a high position in the Department of Law enforcement and, with the assistance of Kingsley Chackbolt, eradicated the old laws biased in favour of pure-bloods. Along with Harry and Ron, she helped to r evolutionise the Ministry and reform the wizarding world. At some point, Hermione, Harry and Ron were all featured on chocolate frog cards for their accomplishments. Hermione also eventually translated The Tales of The Beetle and the Bard from the original, which was written in runes and which Albus Dumbledore bequeathed to her in his will in 1997. Her new translation was published at some point and included notes on each tale written by Dumbledore before his death; these notes were lent to Hermione by her former professor, Hogwarts headmistress, Minerva McGinagall. Category:Quotations